Naruto Uchiha
by Naruto The ANBU Fox
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was born as a full blood Uchiha and was not the Jinchuriki? Who will replace the akatsuki as the main villain? No Akatsuki/tailed beasts/jinchuriki


Disclaimer! I do not Own Naruto nor will I ever. Chapter 1

"Congratulations, Mikoto. You have given birth to fraternal twins. The reason I say fraternal is because one of them has blonde hair."

"How is that possible?"

"Apparently the Uchiha have a recessive gene. He will grow healthy though. There is nothing to worry about."

"Can I see my two sons?"

"Of course dear."

"I'm going to name you Itachi." She said looking at the raven haired boy. She motioned for her best friend Kushina Uzumaki to come over.

"Kushina, what do you think I should name him?"

"I was always fond of Naruto. My favorite book has a main character with that name."

"Naruto. I like it. Ok little one, you shall be called Naruto." She said looking at the blonde.

And that was how it all started. These two twins would have an interesting life together…

**6 Years Later…**

"Naruto…Are you ready to be put on a team?" Itachi asked his brother who was older than him by a whole 10 seconds.

"I'm totally psyched Itachi. We're going to be on the same team."

"So what are we doing next?"

"I have to join the ANBU and become stronger to protect Sasuke and the rest of our family. I'm going to convince my team to do the chunin exams early so I can advance as quickly as possible."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Don't worry Itachi. I'll be fine."

"Ok Naruto." The twins ran up to their mother who came to pick them up.

"Mother, we graduated." Yes, we are so proud of you. You two broke the previous record for youngest age graduating the academy. The whole clan is going to be at the party tonight. Who is on your team so we can invite them as well."

"Hinata Hyūga."

"Tell her she is welcome to come." Hinata came walking up to the trio.

"I thank you for the offer Lady Mikoto." Hinata politely stated while bowing.

"You must be my sons' teammate."

"Yes I am. Don't worry, I will keep all the unworthy girls away from them because your sons seem to have a fan following and they go to war over who is better."

"How old are you? You don't seem much older than Naruto here."

"I am nine. You know your sons are being called the greatest prodigies that ever came through the leaf village?"

"That is what Lord Hokage told me. He says he expects great things from them. Well we have to go. Naruto's father wishes to speak to him. The party is at six tonight. I look forward to seeing you tonight." With that Naruto, Itachi, and Mikoto left to go home.

**At the Uchiha Complex, Head Family House**

"Naruto, there is talk about you and Itachi possibly surpassing the Sannin. My question to you as your father is…what are your goals?"

"I want to become strong enough to protect Sasuke and if need be the rest of my family. Nothing more…nothing less"

"I see. Do you have any plans to become clan head?"

"No. I want Sasuke and Itachi to be co-clan-heads. I will become Hokage and make sure no one has a chance to steal the life from my family."

"You have very honorable goals. That is why I want to present you with these." He pulled out two orange and black katana sheaths. He then removed one of the katanas. The hilt was black with orange ornamentation while the blade was orange and the cutting edge as well as the tip were solid black."

"I had these forged just for you. I had them created a year ago when you entered the academy and I had decided to give them to you as a graduation gift as long as you held honorable goals. And none are more noble and honorable than protecting family. I am proud to be your father."

"I thank you father. These swords shall be used to protect my family. But what about Itachi?"

"I got him two regular katanas. He wouldn't go for the special type of weapon anyway. Go. Spend time with your brother. As a genin, you will have a ton of missions and little free time. But before you go, who is your Sensei?"

"Rin Nohara."

"Ah yes. I know of her well. Her team was legendary during the last war. Her Sensei was the Hokage."

"Was?"

"Yes. They moved beyond having a four man cell so the team was broken up. You know Obito, correct?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That was his team."

"Oh. That is interesting indeed…I must take my leave father. My and Itachi's party starts in an hour and I must get cleaned up."

"You are dismissed."

**The Party…**

"Hehehe…" The sound of girls giggling was getting on his nerves. His mother had invited the entire class to the party and the fan girls were getting on his nerves.

"Are you ok Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata. Just annoyed because these fan girls won't leave me alone. When will they learn that if they don't take being a ninja seriously, then they can take a hike? And how does Itachi handle this?"

"I wish I could help you."

"I'll be fine. You should enjoy the party. By the way, can you use your Byakugan to make sure that Sasuke is safe for me?" Naruto asked with slight concern.

"You got it. Byakugan!" Hinata looked into Sasuke's room and her face started to look horrified because she witnessed some unknown person running away with Sasuke. "Sasuke is being kidnapped!"

"What! Not on my watch!" Naruto took off while summoning his new katanas from a seal on each of his wrist. He cut off the ninja who held his brother knocked out cold.

"Who the fuck are you, little kid?"

"Your worst fucking nightmare." He drew his sword and disappeared only to reappear behind the man and slice his Achilles Tendons.

"Why the fuck were you kidnapping my little brother? You have five seconds to answer before I slice off your right arm."

"I-I'm sorry. My village told me to steal the sharingan."

"What village do you come from?"

"T-The hidden cloud."

"Well I'll let you live only for one reason. You go back to your shitty little pathetic village and tell them if they ever touch a family member of Naruto Uchiha again, he will personally set their village to flames." Suddenly three ANBU appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you do to him kid?"

"He kidnapped my brother. I sliced his Achilles Tendons. I need him taken to the hospital and healed so he can be escorted to his home village to deliver a personal message for me."

"Yes. We will take over from here kid." Naruto disappeared and the ANBU were wondering who the hell the kid they just saw was.

**The Party…**

Naruto appeared out of thin air and gently laid Sasuke in his mother's arms. Everyone was looking at the blood splattered on his shirt.

"Naruto, honey. What happened?"

"Some Bastard Cloud ninja was kidnapping Sasuke. I sliced his Achilles Tendons with the katana dad gave me for graduating. After that I gave him a personal message to deliver to the Raikage for me."

"What was the message?"

"I said 'You go back to your shitty little pathetic village and tell them if they ever touch a family member of Naruto Uchiha again, he will personally set their village to flames.'"

"Naruto, this could start a war."

"If it does, so be it. I will kill them all if they try to touch Itachi or Sasuke or even you, dad, or my teammates again." Everyone was looking wide-eyed at the blonde Uchiha in front of them. Sasuke started to stir.

"I have to talk to dad everyone, I will be back shortly."

"Ok. See you in a bit Naruto."

"Sometimes it surprises me what he would do for family." Mikoto whispered to herself. She watched Naruto run to his father.

**Fugaku's Chamber…**

"Naruto, I am proud of you. You are holding to your conviction. I heard what you told the cloud-nin and I honestly believe it wasn't a lie. Go get some rest. You deserve it."

"Yes father." Naruto took his leave and walked away.

**One Week Later…**

"This is troubling…What do we do Fugaku?"

"We are not giving those bastards Naruto. It will not happen as long as I'm alive. So it looks like we are going to have a war on our hands."

"This is troubling indeed…Send word to cloud that we decline the ultimatum. Then prepare the troops for war."

"Yes Lord Hokage." The assistant ran off to complete his orders…

**A/N: Just a couple of clarifications. In this Fan Fiction, Naruto is not a Jinchuriki as it would do nothing with the storyline. Also as I'm sure you noticed, The Hidden Cloud will be the villain in this story. As such, there will be very little overlap between the events Kishimotto's Naruto which is canon and the events of my story which is not. I will still have something with Orochimaru but as of now I don't know what. The Akatsuki will not exist in this Fic as once again, it would do nothing with the storyline. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
